The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various engine systems may be used to accelerate a vehicle and maintain a vehicle speed. Each engine system may use energy to produce drive torque. Internal combustion engines may use chemical energy from fuels such as gasoline, diesel, or hydrogen. Electric motors may use electricity energy from a battery source or a power source that may include fuel cells. A hybrid system may use a combination of an internal combustion engine and an electric motor.
The engine system may transfer the drive torque to a drive system when the engine system couples with the drive system. The drive system may include a transmission and/or a drive wheel. With each engine system and drive system, vehicle energy may be lost through friction losses, varying driving conditions such as elevation changes, and driving behavior.